


Mala suerte

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Mingyu, la joven promesa de una revista de moda, está teniendo un mal día. La suerte no parece estar de su parte, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando se queda atrapado en una cafetería mientras la lluvia cae sin tregua?#Fictober 2019: Día 1. RainOtp: Mingyu x Wonwoo





	Mala suerte

El sonido de las teclas se perdía en el bullicio de la cafetería mientras terminaba de escribir el artículo que le había pedido su jefe. Después del incidente de la cafetera en uno de los desfiles más importantes, había quedado relegado a hablar sobre temas sin importancia como aquel: _Encontrar prendas de tendencia en las rebajas ¿Imposible o no? _Si después de cinco minutos comentando los grandes mitos que surgían alrededor de las rebajas y publicitar las tiendas que usualmente colaboraban con su revista estaba harto, tras cuatro horas sentado frente al ordenador quería tirarse de los pelos. Vale, sí, puede que metiese la pata y casi destrozase un Gucci de la nueva colección, pero ¿Realmente merecía ser castigado?¿No era suficiente que sus compañeros de trabajo se lo recordaran constantemente? Por no hablar de los miles de memes que pululaban por internet con él como protagonista.

— Ya he terminado por hoy —Comentó Minghao al otro lado de la mesa, estirando sus brazos entumecidos después de tantas horas escribiendo en su ordenador—. Voy a pedirme otro café y te espero.

— No hace falta —Dijo con un bostezo—. Esta mierda me va a durar para rato. Vete a casa y saluda a Soonyoung de mi parte —Se rio al ver la cara de su amigo, entre sorprendido y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto—. Llevas un buen rato mirando el móvil con cara de tonto, lo que solo puede significar que ha vuelto y quiere verte.

— No es lo que piensas, Mingyu —Le dijo con un suspiro, mirando su taza para evitar ver su expresión. Solía hacerlo constantemente cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo que le dañaría a largo plaza—. Solo nos acostamos —Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a guardar su ordenador—. No es nada serio. Tenías razón, solo yo quiero avanzar con lo que tenemos.

— Minghao… —Quiso decirle que debía alejarse antes de que todo empeorase, porque él iba a ser el único que sufriese si todo continuaba como hasta el momento. Sin embargo, no serviría de nada, por lo que se limitó a suspirar y mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Ten cuidado ¿Vale? Sabes donde encontrarme si lo necesitas.

— Lo sé —Se levantó de la mesa con el bolso del portátil colgado al hombro y le besó en la mejilla como solía hacer—. Voy a pedir que te traigan otro café, vas a necesitarlo. Hasta mañana, iré a recogerte a la hora de siempre.

Vio cómo se alejaba con cierta tristeza, sabiendo que, como un barco a la deriva en mitad del océano, estaba caminando directamente hacia un futuro incierto. Le había advertido muchas veces, pero no le había querido escuchar. Ahora tenía que ver, impotente, cómo se estrellaba. Solo esperaba estar preparado para cuando necesitase su ayuda y conseguir que su corazón no se resintiese demasiado después de aquella aventura.

Una hora más tarde, con tres cafés y una porción de tarta terminada, seguía tan perdido como al principio y no tuvo más remedio que pedir la cuenta para marcharse a casa. El artículo estaba terminado, pero no tenía chispa. Carecía de algo destacable o que recordase a su autor: el gran Kim Mingyu, el mejor periodista de moda que había en la ciudad. No se trataba de su opinión o algo que dirían sus padres, lo habían dicho en un artículo sobre jóvenes talentos y solteros más codiciados de toda la localidad. Ya podía ver el titular que le dedicarían después de publicar su trabajo sobre las rebajas: _« Joven promesa caída en desgracia por romper una cafetera y arruinar un desfile ». _

Mientras divagaba sobre cómo podía abordar el tema sin caer en lo de siempre, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, sin previo aviso. Escuchó alguna que otra exclamación de sorpresa de aquellos que no habían traído paraguas y sonrió con suficiencia. Había que ser muy tonto para no estar preparado. A finales de septiembre y principios de octubre, las lluvias comenzaban a ser más que simples tormentas de verano y era habitual que un día soleado acabase con un aguacero como aquel.

Guardó su ordenador con cuidado y sacó la cartera para pagar lo que debía. Saldada su cuenta, rebuscó en el interior de su bolso para sacar el paraguas. Extrañado de no encontrarlo a la primera, sacó todo el contenido esperando verlo en el fondo, oculto de la vista. A pesar de desearlo con fuerza, no había ni rastro de lo único que podía salvarle de llegar a su casa empapado. Su memoria se aclaró y recordó a la perfección haberlo dejado en la mesa. Había estado cambiando las cosas de la mochila al bolso, colocándolos sobre su escritorio para saber lo que guardaba y justo cuando iba a guardarlo, Minghao había llamado a su puerta.

Pensando que se volvería con su amigo o andando, se había traído el dinero justo para la cafetería y no tenía forma de pagar un taxi. La parada del autobús estaba demasiado lejos y si corría hacia allí o hacia su casa, llegaría tan empapado que no cogería una pulmonía de milagro. _« No me queda otra, tengo que esperar a que pare »,_ pensó mientras sacaba de nuevo su ordenador y volvía a abrir el Word. Quién sabe, quizás llegaba la inspiración y lograba escribir algo mucho mejor con lo que poder pedir perdón a su jefe. Necesitaba recuperar su posición, escribir sobre los desfiles o sobre los nuevos diseños que salían a la venta.

La cafetería comenzó a vaciarse con forme se acercaba la hora del cierre, dejándole solo. Como era de esperar, con la suerte que estaba teniendo últimamente, la lluvia no había parado. Podría decirse que incluso había empeorado. Ahora podían escucharse truenos que le ponían el vello de punto y le hacían querer refugiarse en su casa, con una buena copa de vino y alguna serie que le levantase el ánimo después de su fracaso.

— Déjame adivinar —Dijo el nuevo camarero apoyándose en el mostrador. No recordaba haberlo visto antes y no era alguien del que se podría olvidar fácilmente. Tenía el pelo revuelto y, bajo el delantal con el nombre de la cafetería, llevaba un jersey de cuello alto negro que resaltaba cada parte de su torso—. No tienes como volver a casa y has estado esperando a que dejase de llover ¿Me equivoco? — La expresión seria que había estado mostrado durante toda la tarde había desaparecido y ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que le robó el aliento. Incapaz de decir nada más, demasiado cautivado por su belleza, se limitó a asentir—. Tengo la solución perfecta para tus problemas.

— Ilumíname —Soltó, recuperando su habitual labia. Había apoyado una de las manos en el respaldo de la silla y observaba al camarero con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Quizás, su día podía mejorar después de todo.

— Cena conmigo y te llevaré a casa —El silencio se extendió entre ellos antes de que se pasase las manos por el pelo con frustración—. En mi cabeza sonaba mucho mejor —Admitió con timidez, la seguridad que había mostrado minutos antes comenzaba a desvanecerse—. No suelo hacer esto muy a menudo —Comenzaba a atorarse y Mingyu no pudo resistirlo más.

— Yo tampoco, pero me encantaría ir a cenar contigo. Además, que me lleves a casa es un gran aliciente —Le calló con rapidez, guiñándole el ojo—. Soy Mingyu.

— Es un placer conocerte, soy Wonwoo —Respondió al mismo tiempo que guardaba su delantal. Luego avisó a alguien que estaba en la trastienda de que había terminado y salió a su encuentro—. Espero que te guste la comida mexicana, porque te voy a llevar al mejor sitio de toda la ciudad.

Esa noche, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y los truenos resonaban en la distancia, Wonwoo acompañó a Mingyu a casa. Se quedaron esperando a que el otro diese el primer paso y se marcharon sin conseguir la despedida que deseaban. Pasó una semana más tarde, otro día lluvioso en el que se besaron sin importar si acababan empapados.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, comienza una vez más el fictober y aquí estoy. Esta vez lo estoy empezando cuando corresponde y no casi una semana después del primer día.  
Espero que os guste y me acompañéis en esta aventura ¿Lo conseguiré?


End file.
